The Trees Around Us
by rive-trashhh
Summary: Malam itu, Karma dipaksa Rio datang ke gedung kelas 3-E. Untuk ulang tahun Akabane Karma. R&R please?


an assassination classroom ungained profit fanfiction. All characters belong to Matsui sensei. Anyway, enjoy!

Pemuda bersurai merah itu melangkah gontai menuju bangunan kelasnya. Mungkin seharusnya dia ada di rumah dengan secangkir cokelat panas. Oh juga dengan selimut tebal.

Alih-alih melakukan hal itu, dia malah datang ke ruangan kelas 3-E satu jam sebelum ulang tahunnya. Tidak apa-apa kok, Karma kan kuat. Begitu kata gadis yang memaksanya untuk datang ke sebuah bangunan tua pada jam 11:00 malam tanggal 24 Desember. Bodohnya, Karma tidak sadar kalau itu hanya akal-akalan gadis itu untuk membuat sebuah kejutan di hari ulang tahunnya.

Nakamura Rio adalah gadis itu. Diam-diam ia menyiapkan sebuah kejutan untuk Akabane Karma, _partner in crime_ -nya. Entah apa yang terlintas pada pikiran iblis berambut kuning ini, tetapi dia memiliki sebuah keinginan untuk mendahului yang lain. Dalam mengucapkan selamat bertambah tua, tentunya.

Karma sudah setengah jalan ketika terpeleset dan tersungkur dengan posisi menyakitkan. Hampir saja dia memutar balik menuju arah pulang akibat terlalu kesal atas paksaan Rio. Yah karena memang dasarnya Rio memaksa, bukan memintanya untuk datang secara halus.

 ** _Drrrtt drrrtt._**

Karma refleks terlompat akibat getaran ponselnya yang ia simpan disaku jaket tebalnya. Sebuah nama yang dengan melihatnya saja sudah membuat Karma jengkel tertulis dilayar ponselnya.

 _Rio-Chan is sent you a message!_

Peduli amat! Karma sudah jengkel dengan gadis yang menganggu rencana bermain game dan bergelung di selimutnya malam ini. Dalam benaknya, Karma bertanya-tanya. Kenapa juga Rio keluar pada malam natal dan mengajaknya ke gedung kelas 3-E? Sebegitu kesepiannya kah dia?

Lagipula, apa yang dipikirkan oleh orangtua Rio saat mendengar putri cantiknya (Iya, Karma menganggap Rio cantik. Kalau saja dia kalem dan tidak begitu jahil.) akan menghabiskan malam di gedung kelasnya, bersama seorang Akabane Karma?

Setelah beberapa kali bergetar, akhirnya Karma menyerah dan membuka LINE dari Rio.

 **Rio-Chan** : Karma-kun, tunggu di depan. Jangan masuk.

 **Rio-Chan** : Karma-kun?

 **Rio-Chan** : Ah sial. Enggak dibaca.

Karma lalu membalas LINE dari Rio. Merasa iba atas perasaan kecewa tidak dibaca gadis itu.

 **Karma A** : Iya, aku akan duduk didepan. Cepatlah, sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan pulang.

Selesai menulis pesan itu, Karma bergegas untuk berlari menaiki gunung itu dengan sedikit semangat. Saat sampai didepan bangunan, ia merosot dengan napas yang terengah. Hal yang dipikirkan Karma adalah betapa menyesalnya dia tidak membawa air minum.

Lalu Rio keluar dari ruang kelasnya. Dia melihat Karma kesayangannya duduk sembari terengah-engah. Merasa sedikit kasihan, Rio menempelkan termosnya di belakang telinga Karma. Isinya adalah teh herbal hangat, yang disyukuri Karma atas keberadaanya.

"Wah, lambat sekali kamu, Karma chan!"

Satu kalimat itu mampu membuat Karma beranjak dan berjalan menuju arah pulang. Rio berteriak-teriak lalu memeluk kaki pemuda itu. Memohon agar dia tidak pulang. Karma akhirnya mengalah lalu mengikuti Rio masuk kedalam.

Baru saja melangkah masuk, matanya menangkap puluhan foto yang digantung oleh rekannya. Foto-foto itu hasil jepretan Koro-sensei. Karma bahkan tidak sadar kalau dia difoto. Mulai dari wajah terbaik hingga foto aib, semuanya berjajar mengarah ke ruang kelas.

Rio nyengir lebar melihat ekspresi terkejut Karma. Mulutnya yang terbuka sedikit dengan mata berbinar benar-benar bukan Karma yang biasanya bagi Rio. Tidak sia-sia dia menyiapkan semua ini sendirian.

"Ini semua kamu yang ngegantung sendirian?"

Pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibir seorang Akabane Karma. Rio ber 'hmmm' sembari melangkah dengan riang. Tidak memperhatikan Karma yang masih terkagum atas pekerjaan Rio. Walaupun Karma tau bakat Rio adalah membuang-buang bakat, Karma tetap tidak menyangka Rio akan melakukan ini untuknya.

Awalnya, Rio melakukan ini semua berniat iseng saja. Berhubung teman-temannya tidak ada yang ingat, Rio melakukan ini karena iba kepada Karma yang selalu saja menghabiskan malam natal tanpa ada yang mengingat ulang tahunnya.

Saat sampai didepan pintu kelas, Rio menyuruh Karma untuk menutup matanya. Awalnya Karma protes, tapi karena Rio yang terus memohon, akhirnya ia pasrah dan menutup matanya. Rio tersenyum kecil lalu menggeser pintu itu hingga terbuka.

Berlapis-lapis selimut dihamparkan disana. Berjejer banyak makanan bertema stroberi diatas meja yang digeser kesamping. Sebagai pelengkap, ditulis di papan tulis dengan kapur berwarna warni 'SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN AKABANE KARMA!' Dengan berbagai hiasan bertema stroberi. Rio mengecek sekali lagi lalu menepuk pundak Karma, sudah boleh membuka mata.

Karma yang melihat itu semua langsung melongo. Hadiah dari Rio itu tidak mewah atau semacamnya. Tapi itu adalah yang paling dia inginkan saat itu. Tepat saat bunyi lonceng yang menandakan hari sudah berganti, Rio tersenyum lalu mendorong Karma masuk.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Karma-kun. Selamat bertambah tua!" Ucap Rio sembari menarik Karma agar duduk dan meniup lilin diatas kue yang dibeli Rio itu. Karma tersenyum, sebuah senyum tulus.

"Terimakasih banyak, Nakamura." Ucap Karma yang sejujurnya sedikit terharu. Rio tersenyum lalu menyodorkan kue itu untuk dimakan Karma. Dengan senang hati Karma memakannya.

 **Drrrttt drrrtt**.

Getaran yang berlanjut itu menandakan sebuah panggilan. Datang dari ponsel Karma. Karma segera mengeluarkan ponsel dari kantung jaketnya dan melihat nama yang tertulis dilayar ponselnya.

 _Manami Okuda is calling._

Sekilas, Rio melihat nama itu. Wajah Karma langsung cerah ketika mendapat panggilan dari Okuda. Rio hanya bisa mengangguk saat Karma meminta izin untuk menerima panggilan itu. Bisa Rio dengar betapa bahagianya Karma saat mendapat panggilan itu.

Sejujurnya, Rio merasa sedikit sesak saat menyadari kalau Karma menyukai Okuda. Rio yang hanya dianggap rekan kejahilan oleh Karma memang tidak boleh berharap lebih, bukan? Tapi kenapa Rio tetap merasa tersakiti? Walaupun Rio tahu, kenapa dia tetap merasa sakit?

Saat Karma masuk kembali, dia terpaku menatap Rio yang sedang menatap bulan sembari menangis. Menyadari Karma melihatnya menangis, Rio buru-buru menghapus air matanya dan kembali mendekati Karma seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Ayo makan, Karma-kun. Ada 5 kotak susu stroberi juga. Kamu suka kan?" Tanya Rio mengalihkan fokus Karma, yang sebenarnya percuma saja. Karma sudah terlanjur penasaran kenapa Rio menangis.

"Nakamura." Ucap Karma. Rio masih saja sibuk mengocehkan berbagai hal.

"Oh haruskah aku membagi dua mochi strawberry-nya?"

"Nakamura."

"Apakah aku juga harus membagi dua pai strawberrynya, Karma-kun?"

"Nakamura, kenapa kamu menangis?"

Rio seketika tersentak lalu terdiam. Dia menunduk sebentar sebelum mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum. Bahkan Karma tahu itu sebuah senyum palsu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku kelilipan." Jawab Rio. Seandainya ada predikat pembohong terbaik, Rio pasti sudah jadi ratunya karena Karma hampir percaya akan kebohongan itu.

"Kamu bohong ya?" Tanya Karma. Skakmat. Rio langsung terdiam seketika. Entah apa yang terlintas di pikiran gadis itu, ia mengangguk. Pelan sekali.

Karma berubah menjadi serius. Mungkin memang ini saatnya dia berkata yang sejujurnya, tentang hubungannya dan Okuda. Karma menarik napas dan menghembuskannya. Lalu pemuda itu mencomot sepotong mochi dan memakannya.

Setelah menelan, ia membuka mulutnya untuk memberi penjelasan kepada Rio. "Nakamura, dengar. Aku dan Okuda-san memang dekat. Soal dia yang rumornya menyukaiku itu juga benar." Setetes air mata jatuh ke pipi Rio setelah tergenang berapa lama.

"Sudah kuduga." Ucap gadis itu, suaranya bergetar. "Kalau misalnya kamu sudah puas makan dan ingin pulang, tidak usah dibereskan. Besok aku akan kembali dan membereskannya. Aku pulang dulu."

Rio beranjak dari duduknya. Dia lalu berjalan kearah pintu dan menggeser pintu kelasnya. Karma berdecak kesal. Rio gak tahu ya kalau dia belum selesai ngomong?

"He? Siapa yang ngebolehin kamu pulang? Lagian juga aku belum selesai ngomong." Ucap Karma keras, membuat Rio terus berjalan menjauhi Karma.

Rio tertawa masam. "Buat apa aku dengerin lagi? Sekalian aja ajak Okuda kesini dan kamu habisin makanan itu sama dia." Bentak Rio parau. Air mata tidak berhenti mengalir dari kedua pipinya.

Lalu beberapa detik kemudian, tanpa disadari Rio, pemuda berambut merah itu memeluknya erat. Rio terkejut, tetapi terus menangis karena tidak tahu harus apa. Pelukan Karma terlalu erat.

"Aku sukanya sama kamu tau." Bisik Karma sedikit malu. Rio tersentak, lalu melepaskan pelukan Karma itu. Wajah pemuda itu sedikit memerah dan iris tembaganya menatap kearah lain.

"Bohong ya?" Tanya Rio sembari menghapus air matanya. Karma tersenyum lalu menghapus air mata Rio. "Enggak dong. Ngapain aku bohong."

Karma menepuk puncak kepala Rio pelan. "Ayo kita makan. Sekalian main PSP mau gak?" Tawar Karma. Rio mengangguk. Karma lalu merangkul Rio menuju ke ruangan kelas. Selama satu jam selanjutnya, mereka melakukan banyak hal hingga akhirnya Rio bergelung di selimut.

"Karma-kun." Panggil Rio. Karma yang sedang asyik bermain game itupun menengok, mendapati Rio yang sedang dalam posisi tiduran. Karma mem-pause game itu, kemudian ia ikut tiduran lalu bersandar dibahu Rio.

"Jangan panggil aku Karma-kun. Karma saja." Ucap Karma sembari mengubur wajahnya dirambut Rio. Gadis itu mengganti posisi menjadi duduk dan mulai memainkan rambut Karma.

"Kalau begitu panggil aku Rio saja." Ucap Rio sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Karma terkekeh lalu mengangguk. Beberapa saat kemudian, pemuda itu tertidur. Rio menggeleng-geleng lalu membereskan apa yang tersisa dari kejutan untuk Karma.

Papan tulis sudah bersih, foto yang digantung sudah dilepas, bungkusan makanan yang habis sudah dibuang. Tinggal membereskan selimut yang terhampar. Tadinya Rio ingin membangunkan Karma, namun gadis itu tidak tega dan akhirnya membiarkan Karma tertidur.

"Wah, sudah jam 2 malam. Kamu mau pulang, Karma?" Tanya Rio sembari melihat ponselnya. Karma yang sedang tidur tampak seperti malaikat, bukan setan seperti biasanya.

Merasa gemas, Rio akhirnya mengambil sebuah foto Karma yang sedang tertidur. Karma yang merasa diperhatikan lalu terbangun dan mengucapkan selamat pagi kepada Rio. Rio tertawa lalu mengacak rambut Karma.

"Ayo pulang. Biarkan saja selimutnya disana. Nanti siang akan aku bereskan." Ucap Rio sembari memakai jaket tebalnya. Karma mengucek matanya lalu ikut bangkit dan memakai jaketnya.

"Rio." Panggil Karma ketika mereka sudah setengah jalan menuruni gunung. "Ada apa, Karma?"

Karma tampak berpikir sebentar, lalu akhirnya bertanya, dengan wajah merah hampir semerah rambutnya.

"Kamu mau gak jadi kekasihku?"

Rio sontak terdiam lalu tertawa. Gadis itu menengok kearah Karma dengan senyum jahil. "Coba dapetin dulu hati aku, baru aku bisa jawab."

Karma akhirnya ikut tertawa, setelah melakukan loading pada otaknya selama beberapa saat. Mungkin maksud Rio adalah mereka masih terlalu dini untuk memulainya.

"Maksud kamu itu biar gak kayak Mae-chan kan?" Tanya Karma sembari menatap punggung Rio. Gadis itu mengangguk sambil meloncati tumpukan kecil salju. "Ntar kalau kayak pas dia diputusin Kaho kan kamu jadi gak lucu."

Karma menghela napas lalu menghembuskannya. Banyak hal yang harus diselesaikan dulu, termasuk merebut hatinya. Hati Rio maksudnya. Lalu setelah itu, mungkin Karma akan langsung menempuh jalan yang serius? Ah, lebih baik lihat nanti saja.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita harus melakukan sesuatu nanti siang. Aku akan memberi tahumu detailnya." Ucap Karma. Rio mengangkat alisnya lalu berpisah di pertigaan dengan Karma. "Oh yasudah. Nanti kamu ke rumahku saja."

Karma mengacungkan jempolnya dan berjalan pulang dengan wajah sumringah.

Yay! Selesai juga akhirnya. Btw maafkan ke terlambatan ini yang sangat keterlaluan. Doakan saja aku bisa ngejar fanfic buat Asano besok. Fanfic ini hanya pengobat rasa rinduku terhadap KaruRi. Rate and Review please? And Here's I have omake for you.

 ****omake****

"Ritsu, rekaman sudah dapat?"

Sebuah gambar berbentuk gadis moe muncul di layar ponsel pemuda itu. Program itu tersenyum dan mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Tentu saja, Maehara-kun! Melihat mereka tadi romantis sekali, ya? Jarang-jarang Karma-kun bisa terlihat seperti itu." Ucap gadis itu sembari tersenyum mengingat hal yang Karma lakukan.

"Akhirnya kita punya bahan untuk mengejek mereka, teman-teman! Aku merasa bahagia!" Ucap Okajima sembari menunjukkan sebuah foto dari adegan berpelukan itu. Nagisa dan Kayano hanya tertawa kecil.

Fuwa mengangguk sembari tertawa jahat. Megu danya dapat menggeleng sembari melihat-lihat foto hasil jepretan Ritsu. Mereka cocokan sekali, jangan sampai Okuda melihat ini semua.

Ritsu juga memberikan rekaman suara dari ponsel Rio dan Karma. Semuanya terasa sangat lengkap untuk peralatan menjahili 2 iblis kelas E itu.

"Tidak sia-sia kita mengikuti Karma malam ini."


End file.
